Stain Me With Pleasure Itachi Lemon Oneshot
by xXFallenxTruthXx
Summary: About this girl named Ayame, she gets really curious why Itachi has been acting weird all a sudden and why he wanted to talk to her alone........That's all the information all I can give you.please read the lemon one-shot if you want to find out more.


Lemon one-shot start!

Their he was, Itachi Uchiha. The anti-social emotionless Uchiha. I hated his guts for a big reason and those reasons would be easy to explain. The very first reason is he can be rude sometimes which I just really hate. The second reason would be is, I hate how he thinks that he can take control of everyone here, and what I mean by that is he always activates his sharingan when someone is in his way and they get scared and run off.

I just don't get him. Just because he killed his whole clan it doesn't mean that he is the only strong one here in the akatsuki. For me, I was forced to join here.

Pein told Itachi to find me and once he did we had an intense battle. Of course I lost to him. The only reason he won was because of his mangekyou sharingan.

I was sitting down at the couch watching everyone. Deidara was making stuff with his 'special' clay. Sasori-senpai was fixing his puppet. Tobi is running around screaming 'Tobi is a good boy', Kisame-san is watching Tobi screaming, Kakazu is counting his money, and Hidan looks like he is praying.

I don't really know what Zetsu, Pein, and Konan was doing because I don't see them.

I stood up making my way to Tobi. "Hey Tobi we all know you are a good boy. So can you please stop yelling that?" I yelled at him. He just stopped and looked at me.

"Why Ayame-san? What I'm trying to do is scream 'Tobi is a good boy' to the whole world." Tobi said. Ayame just anime sweat dropped.

"Ok then Tobi if your going to say that, then please don't yell or scream that in here. Scream that outside." I said while crossing my arms. "But what if don't want to Ayame-san?" I just rolled my eyes.

"Do you want me-" I got cut off. "Tobi just get out." I heard someone say. I turned around and it was Itachi. I just rolled my eyes at him. He made his way over to me and he stopped once he was right infront of me. "What do you want Itachi?" I questioned looking into another direction.

"Can I talk to you……alone?" He said. My attention was now to him. "Why?" I questioned again. "Just meet me in my room……Ayame." After that last sentence Itachi was already gone.

I heard snickering so I looked over to the guys. "What?!" I snapped. "Ahaha good luck with your talk with Itachi, Ayame!" Deidara said while laughing. "What do you mean?" I questioned.

"It's just nothing." Hidan said. I just raised my eyebrow. "You guys know something that I don't. Spill!" They just ignored me and walked off. I saw Tobi tip toeing so I just yelled at him to come over. "Tobi come here. I know you know what's going on so tell me." He just looked at me.

"Gomen Ayame-san I can't. Itachi said we are not aloud to tell you what he is going to do. Well to tell the truth nobody actually knows what he is going to do to you. They were just messing around." He said while walking away slowly. "You swear that's the truth?" I asked.

Tobi nodded his head and ran away. I sighed and made my way to my room. As I was walking down the dark hallways, I felt that I was watched. "Just show yourself!" I yelled.

I heard a chuckle and I turned around. It was Deidara. "What do you want Deidara?" He just smirked. "Well……I just wanted to talk to you, that's all." He said while walking by me.

"Ok fine." I said. "Are you going to his room now?" I looked at him. "No not yet I'm just going to get something first." I said while looking straight. "Ok Deidara can we make this fast. What is it you were going to say?" I saw another smirk coming through his face.

"Haha nothing I was just bored so I just wanted to randomly talk to you." He said while walking away. I just rolled my eyes and stopped once I reached my room. I gently twisted the knob and I went in shutting the door.

I took off my cloak and set it down on my bed. I went on top of my bed and layed down. I looked at the ceiling thinking. What does Itachi want with me anyway? All a sudden he has been acting weird all around me for the past couple days and now he wants to talk to me.

Hmmm come to think of it, maybe he wants to talk to me because he wants to confess? Wait, Nah it can't be that. I thought. I turned around to face my window it was dark outside. I curled up into a ball and I held my legs looking outside still.

Maybe I should change into my night clothes then I should go to his room and talk. I sighed then got up and went to my closet. I got out my silky ebony robe and a black tank top with short black shorts. I took out my ninja outfit and set on top of the bed. I got into my night clothes and made my way out of the room.

Once I was out I went to another different direction which is to Itachi room. I looked around the hallways I stopped once when I saw Tobi. He looked all worn out. "What the hell happened to you?" I said stopping. Tobi looked at me. I was about to laugh from how he looked but I just wiped it off. "Ayame-san I'm tired!" He said while walking towards me. "What were you doing?" I said.

"Ehehe I was running around outside screaming 'Tobi is a good boy.' But then I got tired so I stopped." He said while dropping down. "Ok then……why are you all dirty and covered with dust, and all worn out?" I questioned.

"Hehe while I was screaming I didn't really watch where I was going while I was running so I kept on bumping onto trees. But I never gave up screaming 'Tobi is a good boy'." He said while scratching his head behind. I just smiled at him.

"Ok then Tobi. Well I think……you should go rest now." He nodded and was about to walk but he stopped. "Where are you going Ayame-san?" He said. "Oh! I am going over to Itachi's room. Remember he said he wanted to talk to me or something." Tobi nodded his head and left. I then started walking.

I came to a stop. I was now facing Itachi's door. I could tell the lights weren't on. My hand gently knocked on the door and I heard Itachi voice to let me come in. I went in and I shut the door. I turned around and saw Itachi……with no shirt on but a towel around his bottom part.

I guess he was taking a shower. I thought. Once Itachi turned around a tiny blush formed on my cheeks. Why the hell am I blushing!? I thought. "Uh-um Itachi you needed to talk to me?" I said shyly. He just looked at me blankly.

I felt goose bumps forming on my skin and my cheeks were now rosy red. I looked over to the Uchiha and he was smirking. "You seemed satisfied." He said while coming over to me. "S-shut up! I am not satisfied! A-and have you ever heard of the word 'modesty'!?" I said while crossing my arms.

Itachi just smirked again, and my face was now fully red. Why am I blushing!? I am never nervous around him! I thought.

Itachi took a step closer to me and his body was now touching mine. He looked down at me. Brown orbs met his black ones. "Uh-um Itachi you too close." I said shyly. He just stayed at the same spot.

His hand began to touch my arms. He gently took off my robe and I looked down at my robe falling down to the ground. I felt Itachi's fingers on my chin and he gently pulled my head up to face him. I looked at him and he stared at me. I saw a big grin on his face and he began to laugh.

"Ahhh Itachi what the hell!!!" I said while pushing him off me. I turned around and crossed my arms. "Gomen Ayame." He said while chuckling. "Hn, now you said that you wanted to talk to me. What is it that you wanted to talk about?" I said while turning back around to him.

I saw him looking me up and down, his left eyebrows raised and his attention was now back to me. I flinched once I saw his eyes. "Ayame sit down." He said. "But where all you have is your bed, a desk, and some drawers. Where the hell am I suppose to sit?" He just rolled his eyes. "Sit on my bed." I rolled my eyes also and walked over to his bed.

I looked at his sheets, they were silky ivory ones. Hmmm that was a random. I thought.

I sat on his bed and crossed my legs. "Now what do you want Uchiha." I looked over to him and he just stared at me blackly again. He took a few steps and he stopped and looked at me. He leaned down and he went on top of me. "I-Itachi g-get the hell off me!!" I yelled while struggling. He just ignored me. He leaned his face closer and our lips almost touched.

His hands pinned my arms above me and I struggled harder. "Itachi what the hell!" He just gazed into my eyes. His fingers were now caressing my cheeks and once of his hands started to roam my sides. I bit my bottom lip trying to hold my moan but it didn't really help. My cheeks were now rosy pink. His fingers touched my chin and he pulled my closer so our lips could touch.

He smashed our lips together and my eyes went wide, surprised of what was just happening. I tried to push him away with my body but it was impossible. Itachi began stripping off my shirt and he only left me with my bra and shorts. "I-Itachi………What are you going to do?" I said shyly. He just chuckled at me. He examined my body he looked me up and down but stopped once he saw my breast. I looked down at them and bit my tongue. Why do they have to be so big! I thought.

I looked over to Itachi and he smirked. Why the hell is he smirking? I thought. He bent down to my breast and he bit the bow on the middle part of the bra. Shit! Don't please don't take the ribbon off! I prayed in my head. Itachi gently bit the bottom part of the ribbon from my bra and he untied the ribbon by pulling it with his teeth. My bra began to cascade down to my sides and my face was fully red once my breast showed.

"I-Itachi d-don't look!" I said shyly. Another smirked formed on his face and he held a rope infront of me. He grabbed my hands and tied them together so I wouldn't escape, and he took another rope and tied it again to my hands then tied the other sides of the rope to the bed. Itachi bent down again and cupped his hand on my right breast. I bit my lip to hold my moan and I was glad that my moan didn't come out.

His hand began massaging my breast and this time a moan came out from my mouth. "I-Itachi!" I moaned. The smirk now played on his face.

His mouth started to suck on my left breast and another pleasurable moan came. His fingers pinched my nipple. And his tongue began to circle around my other.

His hand left my right breast and went down to my shorts. He gently removed it and now left me with my panties which now are wet. He inserted his hands in and his fingers stroked my clit. He smirked once he felt wetness on his hands. "You wet Ayame…" He said. I just blushed.

He inserted his finger in my clit and I screamed arching my back. Another finger inserted and it began to pump deep inside my clit. "Itachi please stop!" I yelled. He ignored me like what he always does and continued on.

He took out his fingers out of my wet pussy and he looked at his fingers. He licked the juice from his fingers and he smirked. He gently pulled down my panties leaving me bare. "Itachi no, please!" I begged. He bent down to my ear and whispered. "Don't worry it won't hurt." He said.

Chills went down my skin as his breathe hit me. He took out his towel and I looked down and so his cock. It was big and it looked like it was hard. He rubbed his manhood against my pussy and he moaned softly biting his bottom lip. I was now beginning to be in heat.

He teased with my clit for awhile but then he stopped. He slowly began to enter his manhood in me slowly. I bit my bottom lips trying not to scream but it didn't help at all. Blood began to drip down my thighs and I looked away from Itachi, but Itachi made me look at him.

He pushed his cock inside and I yelled from pain. "Itachi!!" I screamed. His hips began to move in a steady pace and the bed began to slowly shake as he moved his hips in and out. I felt sweat coming down from my face and I shook my head to the side. "Hmm you so fucking good!" Itachi moaned.

I can't believe that I lost my virginity to him! I thought. He began to go in a faster pace. The pain was starting to go away and I was starting to feel pleasure. Itachi pumped in and out of me making some juice spill out. The bed began to move more as he went in and out of me.

I moaned loudly and I arched my back once he went in deeper. He began to pump in faster and faster and my moan was now louder.

I wrapped my legs around him and Itachi smirked. He now went in a much faster pace. "Hmmm" I moaned. Itachi bent down to my level and out lips met. His tongue slipped in with no permission and I felt my hands being untied. He gently let go of the kiss and looked at me.

"Try to escape you will be punished." He said. I just nodded my head and he continued on. His pace was now much faster then before. His penis went in deeper and he pumped in and out making our thighs slap.

He started to hit my spot and I was now surly about to come. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I squeezed his back giving him a sign that I was going to come. It seemed he understand and he went in and out of me faster. After one last push in his sperm came in me. "Itachi!" I moaned while tilting my head back. Itachi groaned as he released more of his juice in me.

Some juice was spilling out and he gently went out of me and fell to my side breathing heavily. I looked up to him and he looked down at me. I couldn't really believe this but I really wanted more.

I wrapped my legs around his and I wrapped my arms on his waist giving him a sign that I wanted a second round. He looked down to me and he smirked.

I smirked at him also and he turned me around so he can be on top. Our lips met and my arms began to wrap around him, and the second round begins………

Lemon One-shot Ends


End file.
